<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Worry About It | A Collection of Drabbles by YuriiTheYoyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098707">Don't Worry About It | A Collection of Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriiTheYoyo/pseuds/YuriiTheYoyo'>YuriiTheYoyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriiTheYoyo/pseuds/YuriiTheYoyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles written for Fictober 2019. They involve the characters from a D&amp;D campaign, ranging from fluffy friendship to the angstiest angst.</p><p>Warnings applicable to each chapter located in chapter notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Greene/Amber Ravenwood, Kiono/Concludion, Typo - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It'll Be Fun, Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiono attempts to perform a secret rite of passage among teenagers in her village, but her fears threaten to get the better of her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’ll be fun, trust me.”</p><p>Kiono stared in terror at the broiling waters some fifty feet below her. The river that flowed through the village sprinted headlong over the edge of the cliff and into the lake below. She could barely hear her friend speaking to her over the deafening road of the water.</p><p>It was something of a clan tradition for the teenagers of the clan to, at least once a summer, sneak away from their duties and hurl themselves into the depths below. It was also traditional to attempt to make it back before anyone knew they had gone, though the success rate had gone down since Kitano had taken over the guard.</p><p>She had watched what amounted to hundreds of jumps over the years, always from a distance and usually under the watchful eye of one guard or another. As a child, she had been excited for her chance to follow suit, but now her enthusiasm was severely dampened. The height alone was daunting, but more so was the fear of getting caught. She was the Chosen One, and straying from the guidelines laid out for her meant swift and severe punishment. She was Chosen. She had duties. She was expected to do things. The traditions of everyone else was not her concern...</p><p>She felt a hand grasp hers, a gentle and reassuring strength. With some effort, she tore her eyes from the waters below and found the face of her friend beside her. He had a smile on his face, one that reached his eyes and caused them to scrunch up at the edges. The smile faded somewhat as he searched her face, settling into one of understanding.</p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Concludion said, giving her a hand a squeeze.</p><p>“No, I...” Kiono struggled now to look away from her friend and back at the water. She took a deep breath. “I... I want to...”</p><p>A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, the other hand still holding hers. There were trace amounts of the scrawny boy he had been a year earlier, quickly fading as his training under Kitano honed his muscles into something more resembling a warrior. He pressed his forehead against hers.</p><p>“We’ll jump together.”</p><p>Kiono returned the smile and gave a small nod in affirmation.</p><p>Concludion’s grin returned, practically swallowing his eyes. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist, and maneuvered her to the edge. “On three. One.... Two... Three!”</p><p>Kiono had closed her eyes at “one,” but on “three,” Concludion carried her with him as he launched himself over the side, causing her to open them again in panic. The water rushed up at them, and she let out a scream of delight and fear. She could hear Concludion laughing beside her amid the rushing wind.</p><p>They hit the water feet-first, and the cool mountain waters enveloped them. No matter how often she swam, the first dive into the water always sent a brief shiver down her spine, and it did so now. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins from the leap. She spun beneath the water to face Concludion, who relaxed his grip on her to allow her to do so. She beamed at him, then swam for the surface.</p><p>Once they had both surfaced, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“You were right,” she whispered breathlessly. “That was fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Follow Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ondo ar' Thond Tira protects his charge Evelynn Tal'Theda as they traverse the dangers of the backyard garden.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just follow me, I know the area.”</p>
<p>The Ondo ar’ Thond Tira unit was reasonably confident he knew the area better than his young charge did, but he followed her dutifully between the bushes of the family garden nonetheless. It had taken some convincing to allow her to keep the stick — no, the sword — she had found discarded near the path. She could hardly defend herself from the angry beasts without a weapon, she had argued. In response Ondo ar’ Thond Tira had summoned the energy sword built into his arm. It was his duty to keep her safe; she would have no need of her weapon.</p>
<p>But what if the angry beast bested him? What would she do without her dear bodyguard to protect her?</p>
<p>The logic was sound, Ondo ar’ Thond Tira decided.</p>
<p>Thus armed, Evelynn Tal'Theda marched boldly forward, ineffectually smacking leaves and twigs that stood before her. Ondo ar’ Thond Tira followed after, his strong stone and root body pushing those same obstacles out of his way without effort. He nearly tripped over Evelynn when she stopped walking rather suddenly.</p>
<p>“Be quiet, Teer. There’s a big lion over there,” she hissed at him from behind a single finger. With her sword, she pointed toward a nearby topiary.</p>
<p>The warforged looked in the indicated direction and located the frightening beast. “That is a cat,” he observed.</p>
<p>“No, it’s a <em>lion</em>,” Evelynn insisted, giving him a Look.</p>
<p>“Ah, my mistake. A lion. How dreadful.”</p>
<p>Evelynn nodded at him, her expression serious. “We have to be very quiet and sneaky or it will eat us.”</p>
<p>Ondo ar’ Thond Tira looked back at the slumbering cat. He doubted both that it would wake up if they kept their distance and also that it would be capable of eating either of them if it did. He said neither of these things, instead allowing the intrepid adventurer leading him about the garden to determine their next move.</p>
<p>The young elf examined her surroundings and selected the path she thought safest. Her path decided, she resumed their march along it. She was not being particularly sneaky, Ondo ar’ Thond Tira thought, glancing at the Terrible Lion. It stretched and yawned and shifted its position. It blinked in what might have been their direction before laying its head back down. Perhaps he had been wrong.</p>
<p>Their adventure through the deep forests of a long-lost continent continued with only a few difficulties. A dividing wall — no, a large mountain — required scaling. Evelynn was not quite tall enough to succeed on her own, so she had needed to be lifted over it. Similarly, a decorative stream — no, a roaring river — had required his assistance to cross. The underground tunnel had proven too difficult for Ondo ar’ Thond Tira to traverse, but it had been built specifically for Evelynn by Evelynn, so that was unsurprising. He miraculously arrived on the other end of the long tunnel before she did. She was suitably impressed by his adventuring skills.</p>
<p>At appropriate intervals, Evelynn would helpfully point out each new danger and inform Teer how to remain safe. He listened attentively and did his best to follow her advice, though not always with the greatest of success. It was difficult to tell whether failing was appropriate in any given situation. Sometimes she would laugh, but sometimes she would be annoyed, and he could never predict which it would be. Similarly, “cheating” at the task would yield similar results. He was not designed to be particularly concerned by this, but he found himself trying to ensure her laughter more often than her ire. It was strange. Perhaps he would have to consider that later.</p>
<p>“Come on, Teer! We’re almost there!” she cried, grabbing his hand — or trying to, as she was very short — and dragging him forward.</p>
<p>“Where is it we are going?” he asked as he hunched over so the young girl could lead him to their destination.</p>
<p>“It’s a secret!” she giggled, looking back at him with the biggest grin on her face.</p>
<p>He would protect that smile, he decided. Which was an odd thought for him to have, since protecting Evelynn was already his assigned task. “Oh? How is it that you know of it, then?”</p>
<p>Evelynn hummed thoughtfully. “A witch told me!”</p>
<p>“A witch, oh my. How did a witch get past the guards?” How much of the concern in his voice was real and how much was for show was indeterminate.</p>
<p>Evelynn shook her head so hard her braids smacked her in the face. “She didn’t. She sent me a message in a dream.”</p>
<p>“I see. And what was this message?”</p>
<p>Evelynn shoved open a door in the house that led into the kitchen. She spun around and placed her hands emphatically on her hips as she examined the room. “Cookies!”</p>
<p>“’Cookies’?” he repeated. “You’re not allowed to have cookies except as dessert and on special occasions.”</p>
<p>“This <em>is</em> a special occasion, Teer,” Evelynn said, twisting about to look back at him. “A <em>witch</em> told me, remember? What’s more special than a witch?”</p>
<p>Ondo ar’ Thond Tira pondered the question for a moment as stepped over to the counter. There was a thought nagging at the edges of his protocols and reasoning, but he was unable to quite grasp it, even as he loosened his grasp on the cookie in his hand. “Whups,” he said. “I’m going to drop it on the floor.”</p>
<p>Evelynn squealed in triumph as she snatched it from him.</p>
<p>He watched as she took a great big bite out of the baked good, pure joy — and more than a little mischief — radiating from her. That was not right, he thought, even as he concluded that somehow it <em>was</em> right.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re more special</em>,” the thought crystallized in Teer’s mind, before hiding away again for another day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>